1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed frame assembly, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved tiltable bed frame assembly wherein the position of the mattress can be selectively varied between an inclined position and a horizontal position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In order to facilitate patient treatment it is often recommended that the bedstead, and thus the mattress, be placed in an inclined position. To achieve the desired inclination of the bedstead in the home environment, objects such as books and bricks are often placed under the headboard or footboard attached to the bedstead. While allowing one to achieve the desired inclination of the mattress in such instances, this arrangement is undesireable in that the bedstead is unstable, the bed assembly is unsightly, and it is difficult to reposition the mattress and the bedstead to the normal horizontal position when desired.
In an effort to overcome the above-mentioned makeshift provisions of providing the desired degree of inclination to the patient's mattress, numerous bed assemblies and mattress constructions have been proposed by the prior art. However, such prior art devices are relatively large in size, unsightly in appearance, and are of high initial cost. Further, the prior art bed assemblies require one to alter the decor of the room; that is, the user is required to replace the normal bed assembly with the device of the prior art. Therefore, a need has long existed for an improved bed frame assembly which can provide a standard mattress with the desired inclination, while permitting a conventional headboard and footboard to be used with the frame assembly so that the decor of the bed corresponds to the remaining decor of the room in which such bed is used. It is to such a bed frame assembly that the subject invention is directed.